Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 245{,}384& \\ \underline{-138{,}519}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${{2}}$ ${{1}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{200000} - {100000} = {1}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 245{,}384& \\ \underline{-138{,}519}& \\ 106{,}865 \end{aligned}$